Darkest Before Dawn
by DaddysGirl81
Summary: Hilary Tatibana use to be all laughs and smiles. She could always see the good side of everything. But one day when she is walking home from school she is abducted by a strange man that does unthinkable things to her. Two months later she finally makes it
1. Prologue

_**Darkest Before Dawn**_

Darkest Before Dawn Outline:

Hilary Tatibana 15

Tyson Granger 16

Tika Laurence 16

Kai Hiwitari 17

Hailey Moore 16

Ray Kon 17

Joan Andrews 15

Max Tate 16

Kylie Hiwitari 17

Josh Jones 17

Dawn Tatibana 30

Drew Hiwitari 32

Summery: Hilary Tatibana use to be all laughs and smiles. She could always see the good side of everything. But one day when she is walking home from school she is abducted by a strange man that does unthinkable things to her. Two months later she finally makes it back home, but she isn't the same girl she use to be. She is now a girl that doesn't speak and keeps the acts that her abductor did to her buried deep within the confines of her mind where they come to the surface only in her dreams.

_**Prologue**_

Fifteen-year-old Hilary Tatibana dragged her feet as she made her way out of the school. She had been running a fever all day, but had insisted on coming to school because there was a major test in math and she didn't want to miss it. And it was just her luck to pass out right before it happened. She rolled her eyes and grounded her teeth together. She hated making up tests.

She stopped to catch her breath when she was two blocks away from the school. She leaned against an apartment building and closed her eyes. She hated it when this happened. Hilary put a hand to her heart. It was extremely hard for her to breath, it felt like her lungs were collapsing into each other.

Her eyes popped open when she felt a calloused hand touch her shoulder. She wheeled around and came face to face to a man, who looked to be about forty, with red hair that had grey roots and piercing blue eyes.

She stiffened. "What do you want?"

A sly smirk formed on his face. "Nothing, you just don't look to good. Why don't you come on into my room? You can rest there."

The brunette narrowed her eyes. "As nice as that sounds, I can't."

He pulled her frail body against him. "Why not?"

His breath smelled of whiskey and she had to hold her breath to keep from vomiting. "Because, I don't know you."

He ran his hand along her shoulder. "If you come on up, you could get to know me," his grip on her arms tightened, "I think that that would be nice, don't you?"

Hilary felt tears spring to her eyes. If she weren't so sick, she'd kick him where the sun don't shine and run the rest of the way to her house. But since she was sick, all she could do was scream. She opened her mouth to do just that, but he covered her mouth. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, little girl."

Those were the last words she heard before she felt a sharp pain in her neck and the world around her turned black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Hilary opened her eyes she was lying in a bed that was surrounded by dirty clothes and creepy-crawlies. The covers she was lying on smelled of liquor and musk. She tried to sit up, but realized she was tied to the bed.

She began pulling at the ropes that bound her to the bed but stopped when she felt a sudden shift in the bed. The brunette turned her head to the right and ruby red eyes met cold blue ones.

"So, you're finally awake," the man from earlier said.

She narrowed her eyes defiantly. "Just what do you plan on doing with me?"

He ran his finger across her cheek. "All in good time, my love. All in good time."


	2. Two Months Later

_**Chapter One**_

Hilary Tatibana wandered down the street in a daze. Where was she? This place looked so familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had seen this place before. All she could remember was the smell of alcohol and piercing blue eyes. And screams and tears. There were a lot of screams and tears.

_Don't tell anyone_, a voice echoed in her head. _You promised not to tell anyone. _

_You have to tell someone_, another voice cried.

_He'll kill her if she does, you idiot! _the first one retorted.

There was another voice. Soft and distant. _I want my mommy. I want to go home. I want my mommy. _

Hilary listened to their voices. She remembered these voices. They were her friends. They always came to rescue her from the man with cold blue eyes. She agreed with the first voice. She couldn't tell anyone what happened.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dawn Tatibana picked up the phone on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Tatibana. This is Lieutenant Brown. I'm calling about your daughter that went missing two months ago."

The thirty year old woman clutched the phone closer to her ear. "Yes?"

"We found her sitting on a bench in the park and have her down at the station right now."

The brunette was so happy that she hung up the phone before she was able to say thank you or at least a proper goodbye. She looked at the man sitting in the chair opposite her. "They found her. Drew, they found her. They have her at the station right now."

Drew Hiwitari stood up and clasped Dawn's hands. "That's great! When can we go get her?"

Dawn blushed and shrugged. "I kinda hung up before I could ask."

The thirty two year old rolled his eyes. "You are such a ditz sometimes, Dawn."

She narrowed her eyes. "I most certainly am not! I was just so happy that I forgot to ask. I think we should be able to pick her up now. Why else would they call?"

He shrugged. "Do you think we should take the kids out of school?"

Dawn shook her head. "No. They can all see her when they get home from school."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Do you think she's okay?" a girl with brown hair and red bangs that framed her face asked.

"Of course she is," a red haired girl said, "This is Hilary we're talking about after all. She knows how to take care of herself."

"Yeah," the first girl said, "But she was sick that day, Hailey. Remember?"

"Yes, Tika. I remember. I just don't want to think about what could have possibly happened to her. I just want to believe that everything is okay. That she's okay."

A girl with raven black hair sighed. "I hear ya. I really do. But I have to agree with Tika. We can't forget the fact that something may have happened to her. None of us want to believe that something terrible could've happened to her. But we can't rule that out."

The three girls were walking to the cafeteria to meet with the rest of their friends. The two months that Hilary had been gone were hectic for her group of friends. She was the one that kept everything in order for their group of ten. She was the one that they all went to when something was wrong, and she was the one that ceased all conflicts within the group. She was their unpredictable ring leader that kept them on their toes.

The three girls got their trays and walked over to the table where their six friends were sitting. "Hey, guys," a girl with two-toned hair said as they sat down.

"Hey, Kylie."

To the left of Kylie sat her older brother, only by five minutes, Kai Hiwitari. They were Hilary's older siblings. The reason why they had a different last name than Hilary was because Drew wasn't at the hospital when Hilary was born and never got around to signing his name on her birth certificate. (Dawn and Drew weren't married. They had recently gotten engaged.)

To the right of Kylie sat her boyfriend, Josh Jones. He had reddish brown that was always up in braids.

Beside Kai sat a boy with navy blue hair that he kept under a red and blue baseball cap. That was Tyson Granger. He and Hilary had a love-hate relationship going on because, according to their friends and family, they were gaga for each other, but they were both too stubborn to admit it.

Beside Josh sat Max Tate. He had blonde hair and was Joan's boyfriend. He moved to Japan from America three years prior with his father shortly after his parents got divorced.

And lastly, there was Ray Kon. He had long raven black hair that he kept in a ponytail, making it look like a cat's tail. He moved to Japan from China the year before to live with an aunt shortly after his parents died in a freak car accident.

The group of friends sat in silence for a few seconds before Kylie said, "I never thought anything like this would happen."

They all looked at her in confusion. "What?" Kai asked.

She sighed. "I never thought that anything like this could happen to Hilary. I mean, she's always so hyper and happy and so…under control that you never think that anything bad can happen to her. I always thought that worse thing that could happen to her was if she gained two pounds. Speaking of which, it's a wonder she ways what she does and she eats all that food."

Josh snorted. "You're one to talk."

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you calling me fat?"

He shook his head. "I'm just saying you eat a lot. You, Dawn, and Hilary eat like you've never seen food before and you three hardly ever work out and yet you're all in better shape than most people."

Kylie shrugged. "We have great metabolism."

Joan smiled softly at them, and then frowned. "You know, Kylie is right. It never even crossed my mind that anything terrible could ever happen to Hilary. I mean, she's always been so in control of her life. I never really thought about her ever getting hurt or something of the sort. I mean, Hilary was always Hilary. Bossy, stubborn, hot tempered, giddy, easy to laugh with Hilary. I don't think it ever crossed any of our minds that she would or could be kidnapped."

Max shrugged. "You're right. But I don't think we should be talking like this. It makes it sound like we've given up hope. I'm pretty sure that Hilary is perfectly fine. At least, when it comes to living. I'm not so sure about health wise."

Hailey picked up a piece of corn and threw it at him. "Is that supposed to be some type of motivational speech? If it is, you started out pretty good, then you just went down the drain."

Tika rolled her eyes and smiled softly. "Max is right. We sound like we've given up hope, like she's dead or something. But I have a feeling that she isn't."

Ray raised an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure?"

She smirked. "I just have a feeling that after school, when we go to Kai and Kylie's house, things are going to be different then usual. Whether it's good or bad, I'm not so sure."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hilary stared at the woman standing in front of her. She had brown hair and ruby eyes, just like her. Who was this woman?

_That's your mother_, a voice from earlier said.

Her mother smiled softly at her and enveloped her in a hug. "Oh, Hilary. I've missed you so much. Are you okay?"

The fifteen-year-old didn't say anything. She just shrugged.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Hilary, can you tell me what happened to you?"

The ruby eyed girl opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out.

_You mustn't tell anyone or he'll come after you again._

She closed her mouth and looked away.

The woman that was her mother stood up and looked at one of the officers. "What's wrong with her?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure, Dawn. She hasn't said a word since we brought her here. She's just sat in a corner and rocked back and forth in a little ball. Before I forget, Lieutenant Brown said that you should probably take her to the hospital to be examined. In most cases like this, there are usually signs of molestation and sexual abuse."

Dawn stiffened and nodded. "Okay. Can I take her now?"

The officer nodded. "Sure. Go ahead."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hilary was slipping back into her clothes when the doctor came back into the room with the results.

Dawn looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

The doctor looked hesitantly at Hilary before answering. "Yes, there are signs of molestation, but I think that that should be the least of your worries. There are also signs of rape, and of a pregnancy."

Dawn closed her eyes for a few seconds, and then slowly opened them. "Did you just say that my daughter is pregnant?"

The doctor looked at Hilary for any sign of shock, but was only greeted by bleak, emotionless eyes. "Yes, that's what I said," she looked at Dawn, "Can I speak with you outside for a moment?"

The thirty-year-old stood and nodded. "Sure."

When they exited the room, the doctor closed the door. "I think it would be wise if you took your daughter to see a psychiatrist."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I've seen many cases like this, Ms. Tatibana. Where a girl is kidnapped and molested and when she's shocked she doesn't want to talk about it, but none of them have reacted quite as badly as your daughter. I'm afraid of what she might do to herself if she doesn't get any help."


	3. Idiotic Boys and Complex Cases

_**Chapter Two**_

Hilary stared out the window of her room. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She couldn't really remember anything from what happened during the past two months, all she could remember was the fiery red hair and cold, piercing blue eyes. Just the thought of those eyes made her shudder. Those eyes held a warning.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up and stared at it.

"Hilary," a male voice said, "can I come in?"

She knew that voice. That was Tyson. She had met him the day before along with some other people. The brunette stood up and opened the door. Her ruby eyes shone with questioning as she looked at him.

The bluenette grinned at her. "Hey, Hil. Can I come in your room?"

She stepped aside and let him in. When she turned to follow she made sure that the door was wide open.

He sat down on one end of her bed and she sat on the other, leaving as much space between them as possible.

The brown eyed boy sighed. She didn't trust him. "So, Hil…I came over here to ask if you wanted to come over to my house today and, ya know, hang out with everybody else."

She narrowed her eyes. Why would he want her over at his house? Could she trust him? He was a boy after all, and the man with cold blue eyes had proven to her that boys, or men, couldn't be trusted. All they did was take and take. What they took, she wasn't sure of. All she knew was that it was something that she wasn't willing to give.

Tyson seemed to have sensed her resistance. "C'mon, Hilary. It's not like it'll just be you and me. Kylie, Joan, Tika, and the guys will be there too. Nothing will happen, I promise."

Hilary looked at him skeptically for a few seconds before deciding that he could be trusted. She nodded in agreement.

He grinned at her. "You won't regret it."

She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

The sixteen-year-old sighed. "You haven't said a word since you got back. Don't you ever talk anymore?"

Once again, she shrugged her shoulders. She didn't talk, because she was afraid of what she might say if she did. Besides, her friends that saved her from the man with blue eyes refused to let her utter a word. They were afraid of what she might say as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dawn sighed as she looked out the window. Hilary refused to talk to anyone. If they wanted to ask her something, they had to ask her a yes or no question, or give her paper and pencil. But anytime someone asked her about what happened during the last two months, she'd stiffen and immediately leave the room, curl up into a tiny ball, or let her eyes dart around the room like a frightened child being pursued by some unknown monster.

The thirty-year-old sighed. Maybe it was a good idea to take Hilary to a psychiatrist. She sighed. "I'll talk to Drew about it later."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A man with fiery red hair and icy blue eyes stood behind a tree and watched the girl he had abducted two months ago as she ate ice cream sundaes in a small café with her friends. He reached his hand out towards her. Oh how he wished to touch her again, to face to face once again with that fiery spirit that he was so close to breaking. He wanted to see the pain in her eyes as he dove into her time and time again, trying to make her scream, but never succeeding. He wanted to hear her scream. Not just to see the pain in her eyes.

He had come so close to it when he had to let her go. The authorities were getting to close. If he hadn't let her go, he would have been captured.

"Lisa," that's what he called her, "I do hope that you keep your promise. I would hate it if I had to kill you. And you know I will if I have to."

The man watched as a small smile appeared on the girl's face and gasped. She had a breathtaking smile, one he wished to be able to evoke out of her.

"Someday," he whispered, "I'll come back for you, and I'll make you feel pleasure, instead of pain."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hilary looked out the café window and stared at one of the trees for a few seconds. She stiffened. He was there. The man with the cold eyes. She quickly averted her gaze. Was he constantly watching her? Did he know where she lived?

_Just don't say anything and you'll be find, _one of the voices said, _He won't do anything if you stay quiet like you promised. _

_But she has to tell someone, _another protested, _if she doesn't, other innocent girls could get hurt._

_So what? _the first voice demanded, _She only needs to think about herself. She only needs to protect herself. She shouldn't've even come out with these kids. Who knows what they'll do to her._

_They're her friends! _the second voice exclaimed.

_They're dangerous! _the first voice insisted.

_They'll protect her, all she has to do is tell them, _the second voice was saying, _and then they can call the cops and have him arrested and this whole nightmare can be over._

Before either of the voices could continue, Hilary could hear a faint wailing from a small child.

_Shut up! _the first voice cried uncompassionatly, causing the wails to get louder. _I said shut up, you're giving me a headache._

Hilary placed a hand to her head. Indeed, she was beginning to get a headache.

"Hilary?"

She looked up and her eyes connected with those of her older sister's, Kylie. The brunette raised an eyebrow in question.

"Are you okay?" the two-toned hair girl asked worriedly.

She nodded.

Kylie arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Because if you want, I can take you home."

She got a napkin and picked up a pen that was sitting on the table and wrote:

"I'm fine. I just have a little headache. It should go away in a little while. But if you're ready to leave, I'll go with you."

She handed the napkin to Kylie who shook her head. "No. I still wanna stay. But, I'll let you know when I'm ready to leave."

Hilary nodded.

The brunette rolled her eyes when she heard the conversation that her friends were having. They were debating over which was a better anime: Inuyasha or Sailor Moon. In all reality, she thought that that was a very good question. She just thought that it was one that you should talk about in the confines of your own house, not out in public.

"Inuyasha is better," Tyson was saying, "It has more gore and blood. Sailor Moon just has a lot of mushy stuff," he said the last part with a small pout.

She smiled and couldn't help but think that he looked kind of cute.

"Nuh-uh!" Joan exclaimed. "Although there is a lot of romance in Sailor Moon there is also a lot of action. And, there's a considerable amount of romance and in Inuyasha too."

"Yes," Max contributed to the conversation, "but not nearly as much as there is in Sailor Moon."

"Are you joking?" Tika exclaimed. "If anything romance on Inuyasha is better. I mean, Inuyasha is torn between his first love and his new love. On Sailor Moon, it's just Darien and Serena. Even though in Sailor Moon, the heroics are better."

"And why do you say that?" Josh demanded.

"Because, in Inuyasha it's your basic fairytale theme. Damsel in distress and big strong guy comes and saves her. Now, in Sailor Moon the girls do all the heroics. Sure, they have the help of Tuxedo, but they do most of the work."

Hilary couldn't help but smile when she looked at Kai. He looked like he was about to strangle someone.

"Can someone please," he said, "tell me the point of this conversation?"

"We're trying to figure out which anime is better: Inuyasha or Sailor Moon."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Just because."

Suddenly, Ray looked Max, Tyson, and Josh. "Why do you guys even watch Sailor Moon? Isn't it more for girls than guys?"

The three guys each turned a different shade of crimson.

Hilary hid her smile behind a notebook she had brought with her. Guys could be so stupid sometimes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dr. Marcus Paisley stared at the file in front of him. The case that was in them was very rare. In most cases like this the victim would usually burry themselves away for a while, but they wouldn't become mutes.

He was sure that Hilary Tatibana would be an interesting case to take on. He flipped through the file. Kidnapped, molested, raped, pregnant, mute, and - from the different ways she reacted when asked about the two months in which she was missing - possibly Multiple Personality Disorder, or MPD.

Yes, he looked forward to meeting the fifteen-year-old the next day. Her case would be an interesting one indeed. For in his thirty-three years of working as a psychiatrist he had never come across a case this complex.


	4. Meet Lorraine

_**Chapter Three**_

_A man with fiery red hair and piercing blue eyes stared tauntingly at her. "Don't worry, Lisa. This won't hurt a bit. You might even like it," he said._

_The brunette that was forced to lay under him glared at him defiantly. "My name is not Lisa! And I don't plan on letting you do anything to me."_

_A sly smirk formed on his face. "Ah, but you don't have a choice," he reached up and touched the strings that bound her to the be, "because you can't move."_

_She stiffened when she felt his hands slip under her skirt and felt his hand begin to massage her inner thighs, slowly moving to her sacred place. The brunette began writhing and pulling, trying to get away. She had always promised herself that her first time would be with her husband, and she intended on keeping that promise._

_She kicked and squirmed, but to no avail. His fingers entered her cavern and she emitted a cry of pain and shock. She felt tears spring to her eyes but refused to give him the chance to see her crying. _

_She felt her head hit something hard and sharp as she struggled to make him stop, and gratefully let an all consuming darkness take her._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hilary Tatibana shot up in bed, letting out a silent scream. She felt her chests heaving up and down and could feel the perspiration running down her body. Her stomach lurched and she shot to the end of her bed and vomited into the garbage can at the end of her bed.

The brunette sat back up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked around her room, trying to catch her breath. She looked at the clock, 2AM. After a few seconds she stood and walked shakily over to her door and to the bathroom. There, she turned on the water, splashed her face, and rinsed out her mouth.

The fifteen-year-old looked at her reflection. She looked terrible. Her face was flushed. Her eyes were bloodshot, and the hair that wasn't sticking to her face, due to the sweat, was sticking up in each and every direction.

It didn't surprise her that she looked this way, though. She had been having dreams like this for the past week, ever since she started going to therapy.

She turned off the bathroom light and went back to her room. After closing the door, she turned on the light. She sat down at her desk and picked up her diary - Dr. Paisley had insisted on her keeping a diary to write down her thoughts and anything that made her feel uncomfortable, or that seemed unfamiliar to her.

She opened the light blue diary and began to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_ I had another dream about the man with blue eyes again. It wasn't like the other ones. He touched me in ways your husband probably shouldn't even be allowed to touch you. When I woke up, I was sweaty all over again, and I couldn't breathe. I felt like my lungs were about to collapse into each other, the feeling was familiar. _

_ Since I throw up so often, I'm not sure if I get sick because of the baby or because of the dreams. When I wake up, sometimes I can still feel his hands on me. The feeling makes me want to kill myself, but I can't. Because if I did, then I wouldn't only be killing myself, I'd be killing the child growing within me, and that would make me a murderer. _

_Yours truly,_

_Hilary_

The brunette closed her journal, turned of the light, and crawled back into her bed. Within ten minutes, she had fallen into a deep, dreamless slumber.

At 4AM her eyelids opened slowly, and she turned on the light, went over to her desk, and opened up her journal once again.

Dear Diary,

This girl is really starting to get on my nerves. She's so weak and helpless, she can't even take care of herself. I don't see why her parents decided to take her to a shrink, I know they probably mean well, but all they're going to wind up doing is hurting her. He said not to tell anyone. He made us promise even if she was the one who spoke. He said that if anybody found out, he would track Hilary down and kill her. I just hope the stupid girl listens to him, or else we'll all be dead.

Love always,

Lorraine

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kylie sighed as she sat down beside Kai. "I hate this. She doesn't talk anymore, and she hardly even smiles. I know Mom and Dad think that we should act as if nothing is different, but I can't help it. Sometimes, its like she doesn't even know who we are."

Kai sighed and looked at his twin. He knew how she felt. He didn't show it, but he missed the old Hilary too. The Hilary who climbed into bed with him in the middle of the night when there was a storm or she had a bad dream. The Hilary who always played jokes on him but would smile so big that he couldn't help but laugh along with the others. He felt like it was partially his fault that she was like this, after all, he was her big brother. He was supposed to be able to protect her, to keep things like this from happening to her.

"Sometimes, I'm sure she doesn't know who we are," he said it so softly that Kylie almost didn't hear it.

"But, how can she not remember us? We're her family, her friends. She grew up with us. She was always the strong one, nothing like this should have happened to her!"

Tyson, who was sitting across from them narrowed his eyes. "You're overreacting, Kylie."

She snorted. "How, may I ask, am I overreacting? My little sister doesn't know who I am half of the time! If anything, your under-reacting!"

The bluenette frowned. "That's not even a real word!"

"That's not the point!" she yelled. "The point is that my little sister, your best friend, can't even recognize us half the time. She doesn't speak anymore. She's pregnant. And, she has to see a shrink. Hilary, our Hilary, has to see a shrink. It's just wrong! She is stronger than this, but she's just too stubborn to tell anyone what happened to her!"

"Oh," Tyson exclaimed, "and if you were in her shoes you'd be willing to tell everybody what happened to you? She probably has a perfectly good reason for not telling us what happened."

Kai looked up at his friend. "Oh, like what?"

The sixteen-year-old shrugged. "How should I know? Its not like I can read her mind or anything."

Kylie couldn't help but let a small smile grace her face. That was just like Tyson, to get so worked up about something, and not even know what he's talking about. She shook her head, wondering what Hilary saw in him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dawn and Drew Hiwitari sat on either side of their daughter as they waited for Dr. Paisley to finish sorting through his files.

After a few minutes, the fifty-three-year-old was done, and smiled at his patient and her parents. "Sorry for the inconvenience, my last patient was a little clingy and didn't want to leave, so I had to keep him ten minutes over."

Dawn smiled faintly at him. "Well then, I guess it's a good thing that we were eleven minutes late."

The doctor chuckled. "Yes, I guess it is," he turned his attention to Hilary, "So, Hilary, would you like to lie down on the couch today?" he asked that question every time she came to one of his sessions. He expected her to react like she always did, to either shake her head no or shrink back in fear.

But she didn't.

Instead, the brunette's head fell forward, and when she sat back up she pulled her hair out of the ponytail that it was in and shook her hair loose. Her ruby eyes, which were usually full of boredom and fear, were now filled with aggravation and mischief.

"Listen, Doc," she said in a deep sensual voice, "I don't know why you always have to ask that question when you know that my answer will always be the same. N-O. No, I don't want to lay down on the damn couch!"

Drew and Dawn exchanged glances with each other, that was not their daughters voice.

Dr. Paisley raised an eyebrow. This was the first time he had ever heard her speak. "Why, Hilary do---"

She cut him off. "Call me Lorraine. It's my middle name. No, better yet, call me Lori."

"Okay," the doctor said, "that makes since. Why don't you want to lay on the couch?"

She crossed her legs and leaned forward a bit, showing a bit of her cleavage. "Because, I don't trust you."

He let out a soft sigh. "Hil…I mean…Lori, can you tell me anything about the two months in which you were missing?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Listen here, Dr. Marcus Paisley, I don't want to have a conversation with you. I only want to let you know that you need to mind your own business. You need to know that neither Hilary, nor I will tell you anything that happened."

At her last sentence, Dr. Paisley realized that Lori was one of Hilary's other personalities. He frowned. "Why won't you tell me anything, Lori?"

She leaned her head back for a few seconds before answering. "Because, our very lives depend on it."

He opened his mouth to ask her another question, but her head fell forward again, and when she looked back up her eyes were empty once again. He sighed. "How do you feel, Hilary?"

She looked at him and placed a hand to her mouth, indicating that she was tired.

He nodded. "Do you think that you're done for the day?"

She nodded.

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Hilary and Dawn walked out of the room, but Drew stayed behind.

"Dr. Paisley," he said coolly, "can you please tell me what just happened? Who was that? Because it most definitely wasn't my daughter. She would never speak like that."

Marcus nodded. "You're right. She wouldn't. That was one of her alternate egos."

Drew raised an eyebrow. "You're saying that that foul mouthed flirt was one of my daughter's alternate egos? What do you mean by that?"

The doctor closed his eyes, trying to think of the right words to use. "Your daughter has a very rare disease called Multiple Personality Disorder, or MPD. This usually happens when a somebody has gone through a traumatic experience, in this case being kidnapped, molested, and raped. During the incident the person calls for others to help them out, causing their personality to divide in two or more. In this case, Hilary called on Lori. What I believe is that Lori is the wilder side of your daughter, the side that likes to flirt and toys with boys hearts. It's a part that I'm sure every woman has. And I'm guessing that Lori came out because Hilary was being sexually abused."

"So," Drew said slowly, "you're saying that Lori is a part of my daughter that she always kept under lock?"

Dr. Paisley nodded. "She probably didn't even know it existed," he smiled kindly at the younger man, "The human mind is a strange thing, is it not?"

Drew nodded. "It sure is. It sure is."


	5. Opal

_**Chapter Four**_

Hilary stared blankly at the equation on the board then at the teacher. She knew the answer to the problem, but didn't the teacher know that she wasn't going to talk?

"Ms. Tatibana," the teacher said exasperatedly, "do you know the answer?"

The brunette nodded.

"Could you tell us please?"

She pulled out a piece of paper, wrote down the answer, and handed the paper to Kylie, who was sitting right beside her.

Kylie glanced down at the paper and smiled. "She said that the answer is 21."

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Why couldn't she tell us this herself?"

The two-toned haired girl shrugged. "Because she hasn't talked since she got back. Mom says that she's probably recovering from shock."

The teacher just nodded and moved on to the next question. Kylie rolled her eyes. Weren't teachers supposed to care about these things?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A man with icy blue eyes and fiery red hair stared blankly at his bed. It had already been two weeks since he let her get away and he still missed her. He had come so close to breaking her spirit…to making her scream. He wanted so badly to see her break like the fragile piece of art that she was.

"Hector?" a female's voice said from behind him.

He turned around and looked at his wife. She had short raven black hair and soft green eyes. "What is it, Opal?"

"Are you still thinking about her?" she asked bitterly.

The man called Hector smirked. "Yes. I am. I can't help it," he noticed the pained look on her face and frowned, "It's your own fault that I do this."

Opal gasped. "How is this my fault?"

"Because you never react to me. Having sex with you is like having sex with a pillow."

"Oh, so you decided to prey on innocent young women? And why, Hector, are you so infatuated with this last one? She isn't different than any of the others."

Hector chuckled. "That's where you're wrong, Opal. Lisa is so different. She has a vivacious spirit and continues to fight even when she knows that there's no point. I came so close to breaking her, but the damn cops got in the way."

His wife narrowed her eyes at him. He was disgusting. She had no idea what she ever saw in him. "I should call the cops and turn you in right now."

He lifted his hand and slapped her so hard that she fell to the ground. "You should, but you won't."

She glared at him. "Why wouldn't I?"

He got down on his knees and made it so that their noses were nearly touching. "Because if you do, I'll kill you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hilary placed her hand on her stomach. She wondered what it would be like to be a mother. She wondered if she'd actually keep the baby or give it for adoption like so many other teen mothers do. She wasn't sure about either one of those, all she knew was that she was not going to have an abortion like some of the kids at school had said. Abortion to her was murder to her. She really didn't see how other people could do, killing babies before they even have a chance to live. She shuddered. To her, it was inconceivable at how cruel some people could be to even consider it. She didn't see how the law could allow something so horrible.

Hilary shook her head. She didn't want to think about it anymore.

_I don't see the big deal about getting an abortion. You should want to get one, it's **his **child after all. _

Hilary recognized the voice as Lorraine's.

_What do you mean she should get a divorce? _another voice cried - Hilary still hadn't figured out who this was. _So what if it's **his **child? She doesn't have to keep it. _

_He'll come after her to get his child once he finds out that she's pregnant, _Lorraine insisted, _It would be better if she just went ahead and killed it. It would save us all a lot of grief. _

Hilary was pulled out of the debate between Lori and the mysterious other girl when she heard a knock on the door.

"It's me," the sound of her mother's voice flowed through the door, "Can I come in?"

She stood up and opened the door and stepped aside to let her mother in.

Dawn smiled at her daughter as they both sat down on her bed. "I'm taking the girls clothes shopping, you want to come?"

She nodded.

The thirty-year-old smiled happily. "Okay then, let's go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hilary picked up a black strapless dress that had a white dragon on it the twirled around so that the head rested on her breasts. She held it up to herself and turned to look at her friends.

"Oh, that looks so cute," Hailey exclaimed, "You're going to look so beautiful in that."

Dawn whistled as she looked at the price tag. "One hundred fifty dollars, Hilary! You really are trying to break me aren't you? I'm still going to buy it, I always do."

Kylie chuckled. "Y'know, I've always wondered why Hilary is the most expensive one when it comes to shoes and clothes, and she claims that looks don't matter."

Hilary just raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Just because looks didn't matter didn't mean that you couldn't look good. After trying the dress on she placed it in the basket with her other things - three dresses, four pants outfits, two skirt outfits, six shorts, twelve shirts, and five pairs of shoes.

In Kylie's basket there was one dress, six skirt outfits, eight shorts, four shirts, and one pair of shoes.

Hailey had three pants outfits, two dresses, ten shirts, five shirts, and two pairs of shoes.

Tika had ten dresses, five shorts, three shirts, and two skirt outfits - she wasn't really into shoes.

Dawn shook her head as she paid for all of the clothes. She really shouldn't be complaining because Hilary usually got her to buy about half of every clothes and shoe store they went into.

After a break at the food court they set out to go shopping again, this time for jewelry.

Hilary looked at various pieces of jewelry - golden and silver necklaces and bracelets with intricate designs and diamonds - and had even handed a few to her mother to buy. But when they were about to leave, a necklace with a purple orb dangling from it caught her eye. She stared at the gem inquisitively.

She knew that she had seen a gem like it before, she just couldn't remember what it was called.

Dawn walked over to her and saw the necklace she was staring at. "Do you want that one too, Hilary?"

The fifteen-year-old looked at her mother before looking back at the necklace and pointing at the orb.

"Oh," Dawn said as she lifted the necklace slowly and touched the orb, "that's an opal."  
Hilary's eyes widened. "Opal," she whispered.

The thirty-year-old looked at her daughter in surprise. "What?"

"Opal," she said a little louder, "helped me escape. She's the one that called the cops."

Dawn stared at her daughter in awe for a few seconds. It was the first time she had spoken since her alternate ego, Lorraine, came out to tell them to leave the past alone. "Who's Opal?"

She shrugged. "His wife."

"Opal is who's wife?"

"**His **wife."

Dawn sighed, realizing that her daughter wasn't going to say anything else. "Do you want the necklace."

Hilary stared at it for a few seconds before nodding. "Yes."

As she was paying for the necklace, Dawn sighed. So what if Hilary wasn't telling her who this Opal person was married to? At least she was talking again.


	6. Sincerely, Kate

**A/N: I'm thinking of writing a new story called Four Guys and a Girl it's about these four friends (Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kai) after one of their best friends (Kenny) is brutally murdered. While they're mourning the loss of their friend they put out a flyer for a new roomate so that they can pay rent for the apartment they're staying in. They're completely surprised when a bubbly girl (Hilary) answers their ad. The girl teaches them how to laugh and live again and they learn that her whole family, except for her older sister and niece, was murdered by the same person that killed their friend. So, the five of them set out to find the girl's sister and the murderer and meet a lot of strange people and make a lot of new friends along the way.**

_**Chapter Five**_

Tyson crossed his arms as he looked out the window. It had been two weeks since Hilary had spoken about this Opal person. She was still speaking, she just hardly ever did it. He really missed the old Hilary. The one that use to yell at him for no complete reason and threaten to destroy his most prized possessions - his comic books. Sometimes he could see traces of the old Hilary in her eyes. Especially when she got angry.

A cool defiance would set in her eyes and she'd jut out her chin like she always did when she was ready to punch somebody in the face. But then, just as soon as it appeared, it was gone. She was back to the girl that seemed to be watching her life go by instead of living it. Staring at people with hollow eyes and talking only when she felt it was appropriate.

Tyson let out an exaggerated sigh. He wasn't sure he could take much more of this.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dr. Paisley watched as Hilary fingered the necklace around her neck until her fingers were clasping the small purple orb. "Do you have your journal, Hilary?"

The brunette looked at him in surprise. "Hmm?"

The doctor smiled softly at her. "Do you have your journal with you?"

The fifteen-year-old hesitated before reaching into her book bag and taking out the blue book. "Here."

He took it and sat it down on his desk. "So, Hilary, why didn't your parents come with you today?"

"I told them not to," she replied curtly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

She nodded.

"Why'd you tell them not to come."

She shrugged. "They have jobs and two other children. They don't need to be fussing over me."

Dr. Paisley frowned slightly at her cool attitude towards him and sighed. "Why don't you grab a book from the shelf while I look through your journal, okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said as she stood up, "but I always thought that the whole point of having a diary was so that you could write down your private thoughts that you didn't want anyone else to know."

He ignored her and began leafing through the journal. He glanced over her entries until he came to two that she wrote two weeks prior - he checked her journal every three weeks - that piqued his interest.

_Dear Diary,_

_I went shopping with Mom, Kylie, Tika, Hailey, and Joan today. I got tons of new clothes, shoes, and jewelry. I especially like the last piece of jewelry that Mom bought me. It's a golden necklace with a purple opal hanging from it. It like it best because the gem is called an opal. The name holds a great significance to me because when I was with **him **I met a woman named Opal. _

_Opal was a very pretty lady, or she would have been if she didn't have so many bruises and her skin wasn't so pail. She had short raven-black hair and gorgeous green eyes. She's **his **wife. When I asked her why she was married to **him **she just sighed and said that she couldn't divorce **him** because if she did he'd kill her. During the two months that I was there, we became close friends, sort of anyway. _

_She told me that the reason **he **treated her so cruelly was because she was barren. I think that that is a very stupid reason to treat your spouse, or any other person, that way. Opal just smiled and pushed my hair behind my ear and told me to go to sleep before **he** got back. Because **he** never messed with me when I was asleep._

_Opal is the one that helped me escape. One day when the Man-With-The-Cold-Eyes was off doing something, she called the cops and told them that I had been spotted with a strange man in the park. And just as she moved away from the phone **he **came back. As soon as **he **walked through the door she placed a terrified look on her face and told **him **that she had just turned off the news and the police knew where we were and that they'd be there any second._

_The Man-With-The-Cold-Eyes grabbed me and placed a filthy knife against my throat. **He **told me that he'd be watching me and if I so much as whispered a word about what **he **did to me, he'd hunt me down and kill me._

_The last thing I can remember before seeing my Mom in the police station is one voice telling me to agree with him, another telling me to tell the cops, and a soft one crying out for her mother._

_Yours Truly,_

_Hilary_

When he finished reading the first entry the doctor looked up to ask Hilary a question, but changed his mind when he saw that she was engrossed in the newest Harry Potter book. Instead, he just flexed his fingers and began reading the second entry.

**Dear Diary,**

**I let Hilary remember a little bit about Opal when she went shopping today. Lorraine is going to extremely angry with me when she finds out, but I could care less. It will probably hurt Hilary a lot to remember some of the things _he_ did to her, but it's something that she's going to have to do if she ever wants her life to go back to normal - and that means without me, Lorraine, or any of the others. I don't care what Lori says, because I know that I'm right. I have to go now, the little one is crying again.**

**Sincerely,**

**Kate**

Dr. Paisley closed the light blue book. So, Hilary had more than one alternate personality. This new one, Kate, seemed to be the exact opposite of Lori. He looked at the brunette sitting the chair across from his desk. He wondered when he'd be able to meet Kate, the sooner he did, the more answers he'd probably get.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sorry for taking so long to update and for making this chapter so short.**

**Please R&R**

**Until Next Time, DaddysGirl81 Out!**


	7. Maternity Clothes

_**Chapter Six**_

Dawn stared at her youngest child. It had been three months since Dr. Paisley had told them about Kate, and since then neither Lori or Kate had surfaced. Not even under hypnosis. The thirty-year-old wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

She shook her head as her daughter turned around and looked her mother in the eye. "Mom, I don't see why I have to buy these clothes. They're so ugly!"

"Hilary," she told her fifteen-year-old daughter, "you need those clothes because you're four months pregnant. And you're already growing out of some of your clothes."

Hilary scowled. "You make it sound like I'm fat," she said as she tugged down on the blue maternity shirt that she was trying on.

"I don't know why you're complaining Hil," Tyson told her. "You look good in just about everything."

Her cheeks flushed. "Do you really think so?"

Dawn hid her smirk as she watched the two teenagers. Tyson and Hilary were getting back to their normal behavior…with a little bit of flirty mixed in. She wondered how long it would be until the two started going out.

She looked at her daughter's slight protruding belly. It probably wouldn't be until after the baby was born.

Tyson's cheeks reddened as well. "Well…yeah. Why do you think you're one of the major trend setters in school even though you're not in the popular crowd."

Before the fifteen-year-old could say anything, her older sister interrupted the conversation. "Oh my goodness, Tyson. Why don't you just go on and ask her out on a date? You _know_ you want to."

"Yeah," Kai said in his usual cool manner. "If you're going to ask my sister out, just do it. Stop trying to beat around the bush."

Both teens blushed a deep crimson and looked in opposite directions.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tyson grumbled.

Tika placed her hands on her hips from her place standing beside Hilary. "See what you two did? You totally just ruined the moment!"

Kai shrugged. "What can I say? I don't want him hitting on my little sister while she's in this condition."

Dawn pressed two fingers to her temple as she felt a migraine coming on. All Hell was about to break loose.

"What do you mean by that?" Hilary demanded as she walked up to her older brother and poked him accusingly in the chest. "What "condition" am I in?"

"It's nothing," he told her coolly, fixing her with a glare of his own.

The brunette's face only hardened. "No. I don't believe you. It's obviously something if you had to bring it up. C'mon, Kai. Tell me what type of condition I'm in," she pulled back from him. "What? Are you talking about me being pregnant?"

"No," he told her calmly.

"Oh, then you must be talking about my other condition. The reason I have to go see the shrink. What, do you think I'm crazy or something? Are you afraid I'll hurt him or something?"

The two-tone haired seventeen-year-old stood up and leaned forward so that his forehead was touching that of his youngest sister's. "No. I'm afraid you'll hurt yourself."

She pulled back from him once again and rolled her eyes. "Now why in the world would I do that?"

"Maybe _you _wouldn't. But what about your other little _personalities. _You only know of two, and there are obviously much more than that. So, whose to say that one of them won't hurt you---maybe even kill you---to make sure that you don't remember anything about that man that kidnapped you?"

She jutted out her chin stubbornly. "I am."

"Well what makes you so sure," he asked in a menacing voice.

"Because," she said coolly, "if they kill me, they kill themselves."

With that, the fifteen-year-old turned on her heel and flounced back into the dressing room before another word could be spoken.

Dawn looked from her son to her daughter's retreating form and sighed.

Kai was right. Who was to say that they _wouldn't _kill her to make sure that the person who kidnapped Hilary was never revealed, even if it meant that they had to die in the process.

What if they thought that the secret was worth protecting so much that they would rather die than tell it?

_Dear, God_, she thought. _Please let this nightmare end before anything drastic happens._

* * *

Hector snapped a picture of Hilary feuding with her brother as the scene took place in the clothes store.

He knew where she lived, and he decided that it was time he scare her a bit more to make sure that she wouldn't tell who he was. So, he had decided that that very day, when the mail came, he would slip the picture in with it with a message that was sure to pique her interest.

**

* * *

****Sorry for taking so long to update and for making this chapter so short.**

**Please R&R**

**Until Next Time, DaddysGirl81 Out!**


End file.
